


Five times

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey would never dare to talk with this pretty guy ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, 5 times she/he didn't have the courage to say 'hello' and 1 time he/she did (slightly changed at the end because this stubborn boy refused to say: Hello ;) )

The first time he crossed his way was at the small K-Mart of Herrington. He had just moved here with his parents and he hated it. Everything that had made his life bearable, his beloved grandma, the guys from the chess club and Mr. Brown, his art teacher, who had always encouraged him in his dreams of being a famous photographer one day was out of reach now.

The guy was putting some frozen food into his trolly when Casey's eyes fall on him. Tall, the hair slightly messy, as if he would cut it by himself, tight denim and a long sleeved shirt. A good looking guy, for sure not a loser.

…

The second time he met him was in the park near the lake. Casey liked to hang around here and to take pictures. Suddenly he noticed him, together with another guy who was wearing a football tricot. They talked for a while, finally, the handsome guy grabbed for his backpack and pulled out some small packages. The football guy suddenly looked unsure but then he pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it to the handsome guy. He checked it quickly, then the packets changed hands. Football guy hastily stuffed it under his jacket and rushed away.

The handsome guy looked after him and smirked. Casey's heart was up to his mouth when he lifted his camera to risk some secret shots.

…

It was at school when he met him for the third time. The first day at a new school was always the worst; he hoped for the best though he actually knew that it would be as always. He didn't like sports, he was not interested in the newest movies or famous clubs and girls always made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He was the geek with the camera, in the best case they would ignore or laugh at him, in the worst, he would end as the punching ball of the bullies at school once again.

Well, he would survive, he always did.

But when he left the school's bus his eyes fall onto a black-red GTO on the parking lot … and the guy beside it. It was him! So he was going to the same school as Casey; he would meet him every day from now on. What a scaring but exciting thought.

„Hey, Zeke,“ a girl with a much too tight shirt greeted him with a wide smile on her face.

Zeke! Finally, the guy had gotten a name.

…

Lunch time arrived, most of the other students would go to the cafeteria or to the picknick tables outside to chat about their last summer. No one bothered to talk with Casey. Not that he did care much. He grabbed for the lunch packet his mom had made for him, peanut butter sandwich with salad and ham, an apple and a box of orange juice; he smiled when he found some cookie'n cream drops, too, usually his mom preferred to stay to the healthy food.

Looking for a place where he could be alone he finally ended up at the bleachers. But the moment he had dropped down onto a bench he heard some voices from the bottom.

„So, here we go. Hot bitches with big tits. Hope you like them.“

Casey had a hard time to suppress a loud cough. What the heck was going on there?

„Urg … Zeke …“

„Oh, c'mon!“  
Zeke's voice sounded obviously amused.  
„No need to be ashamed of. Just go wild.“

Casey didn't even have the chance to hide when the guy hurried past him; he looks younger, probably one of the juniors. Only a moment later Zeke stepped out from under the bleachers, laughing. When he noticed Casey sitting on the bench, he stopped and eyed him up.

Casey wasn't sure what to do; it wasn't him who had done something forbidden, right, but why was his heart up to his mouth again? What was wrong with him, that Zeke always did get that deep under his skin?

Finally, Zeke put on a slight grin.  
„Need some porn,“ he asked.  
„I can offer whatever you want. Magazines. Movies. Hot girls. Bondage. … Gay porn.“

What? With a loud thud, his lunch box dropped down onto the ground. Casey's eyes widened in shock; maybe this was just one of his stupid dreams and he would wake up soon, still lying in his bed?

…

School was over. The day actually hadn't been that bad, no one had bullied or tried to fool him. Well, besides of his first meeting with the player of the school's football team. One look and he knew he should better try to stay out of their way.

Zeke's strange behavior, yes, but Casey finally did come to the conclusion that this was just the way he always acted around others. As if he tried to keep everyone on safe distance.

Nevertheless, the girls seemed to be crazy about him, which was not a surprise, because he was a good looking guy. And everyone showed him respect. Even the teachers seemed to be willing to overlook his escapades, though he didn't seem to care much about school. He preferred to scribble cartoons into his college block instead of following the lessons; he even flirted a bit with the english teacher and made her blush.

Casey knew well enough what his parents would think about Zeke: he was a wild rebel, someone Casey should better not hang around with. Even more, he wished to bring up the courage and say at least: 'Hello' to him; he would have loved to spend some time with him and to find out more about the secrets he did hide for sure.

Suddenly he felt a piercing look resting on him. He didn't even need to look up, he knew it were Zeke's hazelnut brown eyes, watching him. For a short, uncomfortable moment he was sure, that he was able to read his mind.

…

Zeke didn't need long to find out that this new boy at school would share the physic-course with him.

Casey was his name, Casey Connor, a bit shy. The way he had blushed, when he had teased him at the bleachers: somehow cute. The denim too wide, and an embarrassing, stupid checkered shirt, surely bought by his mom, who loved the shit out of him. Zeke would never admit it, but deep, deep inwardly he secretly envied kids like him; kids with caring parents around. The only love he got from his parents was a monthly check. Sometimes it was hard to put on a smile and to pretend that he enjoyed his role as the bad boy of town.

Zeke knew well enough, that hard times were lying ahead of everyone who didn't fit in. For Casey, this school could turn into a hellhole. And for whatever reason, Zeke had found himself thinking about it tonight how he could make it easier for him. Usually, he didn't care much about others; but again, deep inside he was not as shallow as he pretended to be.

When he entered the classroom next day after lunch, Casey was already sitting at a table in the last row, alone, as expected. Zeke ignored Marie's seducing smile and dropped down onto the chair beside him.

„Hey,“ he said.  
„You look like a smart head; hope you don't mind to share a lab table with me.“

For a moment Casey looked startled, then a pair of amazing blue eyes focused Zeke.  
„It's fine by me,“ he murmured and smiled.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_Fic  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
